Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett was an extremely powerful witch who lived during the 19th century. She's also an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. History Emily Bennett was born in the early 1800s along the bay colony of New England. At some point during her life, she became the handmaiden of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. Katherine took Emily under her wing, and the two women became close friends, until Katherine betrayed Emily by informing the city council that Emily was a witch. Fearing the fate of her children Emily promised Damon Salvatore that she would cast a spell to protect Katherine in exchange for protecting her family. After Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families, her possessions were taken (including her Grimoire) and were buried in earth with Giuseppe Salvatore. After Katherine was removed from the church, she went to see the Salvatore brothers, who had been shot in the chest. Emily had made them special rings for the sunlight, so they wouldn't burn. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of drawing and/or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning a certain object, person, and/or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and/or rendering a person unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing both future and past events by natural viewing. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons by mental influence. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting paranormal potions that contain supernatural properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Grimoires:' A family journal documented with ancient recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as ingredients for brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Talismans:' Materials used to amplify a witch’s power. Appearances ;Season 1 * Lost Girls (flashback) * 162 Candles * History Repeating * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Blood Brothers (flashback) ;Season 2 * As I Lay Dying (In Bonnie Bennett's voice) Name *From the Latin "Aemilius", meaning rival. Not popular in English language until the 1700s. Trivia *Emily is played by two actors, the first being Jasmine Burke who appeared in one episode and the second being Bianca Lawson. *Emily was originally named "Birdie Mae", before her actress, Jasmine Burke, was recast. *Emily is the first ghost shown in the series, when she possessed Bonnie. **Emily, along with Klaus and Esther, are the only characters that used another character's body. Gallery tumblr_lmrevdWXl71ql3guno1_500.png tumblr_lq81pjinNG1qcpi0mo3_500.gif tumblr_lmk9orVtN51qgypvzo1_500.gif tumblr_li4hyjgQsM1qcpkevo1_500.jpg MV5BMTQzNzA3MzM2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk2NjI5Mg@@._V1._SX500_SY354_.jpg tumblr_ln5qwgCw7C1qzjpgko1_500.gif tumblr_lp0ghfFlJF1qfd3pno1_500.jpg EmilyBennett1864Picture.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h58m46s66.png|"It's coming" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m27s221.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h59m55s250.png|"This is where it started" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m09s134.png|"Help Me" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m31s88.png Eily2489.png emily4475.png emily6125.png emily6547.png emily965.png emily2245.png Emily264.png Emily4796.png Emily2566.png Emily2447.png Emily4556.png Emily785.png Emily1436.png Emily469.png Emily265.png Eily4569.png Emily47582.png Emily4753.png Emily147.png emily4758.png See Also fr:Emily Bennett Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Mystic Falls Residents